Reincarnation Just From a Whistle pt 2
by nathanielep
Summary: Jubei has a hard time getting used to her new life. Jubei finds her possibly 300 year old lover and secrets unveil.


Reincarnation Just From a Whistle? Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jubei Chan.  
  
Written by Nathaniel E. Price  
  
Time: about 3 years since the grudge ended  
  
Characters: Jiyu, Sai, Mikage, Maro, Sachi, Shiro, Hajime, Bantaro, Kozaru, Ozaru, Natsami and Jubei  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Jubei: (Falling off of the bed) Ouch!!!  
  
Jiyu: (Awoken by her head hitting the floor.) Are you alright?  
  
Jubei: I will be fine. What time is it? (Suddenly, the alarm goes off.)  
  
Jiyu: Time to get up.  
  
(Suddenly, the door opened and there was Mikage.)  
  
Mikage: Sai and I are going out all day for some enjoyment. We are thinking about exchanging our vows in a few months, so I just wanted to tell you about that.  
  
Jiyu: Okay, what should we do today?  
  
Mikage: Getting a job would be nice. Tomorrow we are leaving, so you better have all of your stuff packed.  
  
Jiyu: Alright! Do you and dad want some breakfast?  
  
Mikage: No thanks. We already ate. We'll be leaving shortly, so get ready.  
  
Jubei: You guys are leaving tomorrow?  
  
Jiyu: Well, we are going on vacation, and we are taking you along with us because you are part of the family now.  
  
Jubei: I see. Where are we going?  
  
Jiyu: To Tokyo. That is where I used to live at.  
  
Jubei: Oh well. I guess I need to get a job to.  
  
Jiyu: First, we need to get ready. I figured that you and I can go get some breakfast today at some restaurant or something like that.  
  
Jubei: What should I wear?  
  
Jiyu: Mikage! Can I borrow some of your clothes because Jubei won't fit in my clothes and you two are about the same size in every aspect?  
  
Mikage: I suppose so; what are you going to get her?  
  
Jiyu: I was just going to get her some pants and a pullover and hopefully some of your, err...umm... lingerie.  
  
Mikage: Oops! I guess they didn't have any of those brassieres 300 years ago, did they.  
  
Jiyu: Here Jubei put this stuff on.  
  
Jubei: What is this thing here? It has straps and these two cups.  
  
Jiyu: It is called a bra. You have to take everything off, and then, take these cups and place them over your breasts, put your arms through the loops, and snap the hooks in the back.  
  
Jubei: What is the purpose of this thing?  
  
Jiyu: It keeps your chest from sagging. Especially, with how big yours is. They also help prevent you chest from bouncing around a whole bunch when you do exercises or just common tasks.  
  
Jubei: Why is it so tight?  
  
Jiyu: That means that your chest is too big for this bra. I thought that you and Mikage had the same cup size, but I won't get into that right now, maybe later.  
  
(After they both got done eating and getting ready, Mikage and Sai said good-bye for the day and left.)  
  
Jiyu: Well, I guess we need to get going to get things done.  
  
(The two leave the house and walking down to the ice cream shop to go see what is going on. When they got there they saw a sign that said "Now Hiring.")  
  
Jiyu: Hey, maybe I could get a job here.  
  
Jubei: This atmosphere is a little too positive here for me.  
  
Jiyu: I think that you will fit in while working here. Excuse me sir but we would both like to apply for a job here.  
  
(So, they both filled out their applications and were interviewed. When they left, they both had jobs.)  
  
Jiyu: Now we can get free ice cream when we want to.  
  
Jiyu: Let's go to the store to look at clothes that would match you.  
  
(So, the two were out all day looking at stuff and having some fun, after they got home they packed their bags and then, Mikage and Sai came home. All four talked together for a while, and they all went to bed. When they got up they got ready and headed out. They took a bus to Tokyo and they spent two weeks in Tokyo. After they got back from great experiences, they got ready for work again.)  
  
Jiyu: School is starting back up tomorrow, so you need to get ready. You will be starting your second semester of your last year of high school just like me. You are technically starting one grade higher because I took a test that bumped me up a grade without actually doing that grade.  
  
Jubei: I won't have to deal with any weird people there will I?  
  
Jiyu: Only if you have to. This school has very polite girls and boys. The number one thing to treat others with is respect.  
  
Jubei: So, does Mikage have a job?  
  
Jiyu: Yes, she works in an office just down the street from where we two are going to be working.  
  
(The two got ready for bed and went to bed. It was the next day and the two got ready for class.)  
  
Jiyu: Jubei, you will need to wear a skirt and a nice shirt of some sort. I will let you borrow one of my skirts and you can borrow one of Mikage's shirts.  
  
Jubei: Thank you for your generosity.  
  
(After they finished getting ready, they went to school.)  
  
(Principal's Office)  
  
Jiyu: This is my new friend that lives at my house that was going to start today. This is Jiyu Jubei. As you can see she is all grown up and healthy just like me.  
  
(As the principals stared at Jubei's chest they said okay and said that both of them were to go to room 2-B. When they arrived Jiyu sat down and Jubei was standing at the front.) Teacher: Hello class.  
  
Maro: Hey Jiyu she looks like someone that could be in our lovelies group.  
  
Sachi: I would have to agree.  
  
Jiyu: She just moved in with me.  
  
Teacher: This is our new student, Jiyu Jubei.  
  
Shiro: What! Jubei. She looks a just like the Jubei that Miss Nanohana turned into.  
  
Hajime: Tell me brother, doesn't she look familiar?  
  
Shiro: Yes, she does.  
  
(Jubei finds a seat over by the "Unrefined.")  
  
Jubei: Hello there.  
  
Bantaro: (Seeing Jubei) (Saying to himself) I'm in love.  
  
Ozaru: Hello are you Jubei?  
  
Kozaru: (Saying to Bantaro) Look at that chest!!  
  
Jubei: (Ignoring him) Jiyu. I don't feel comfortable with all of these guys staring at me.  
  
Jiyu: Here just sit up here by me.  
  
Maro: Hey! Would you like to be a part of our lovelies group.  
  
Jubei: What is that?  
  
Maro: It's a group for those who are attractive.  
  
Jubei: No thanks.  
  
Maro: Why not?  
  
Jubei: I am not into that whole attractive intimacy thing.  
  
Sachi: We should probably quit talking and pay attention.  
  
Jiyu: (After class) Hey! Jubei we better get home and do our homework so we can go to work tonight.  
  
Jubei: Hey Jiyu? Who is that guy over there. I think that he looks nice. Jiyu: Oh! That is Natsami Okinawa. He is a genius but he is also really shy. Of course his shyness sure would fit with your shyness.  
  
Jubei: I am going to go talk to him.  
  
Jiyu: Well, I am heading home and I hope you know your way home.  
  
Jubei: Yes, I'll be home in about a half an hour.  
  
(As the two waved each other bye, Jubei went over to the crowd to go try to make contact with Natsami.)  
  
Jubei: Hello. Are you Natsami?  
  
Natsami: Yes, and you are?  
  
Jubei: I am Jiyu Jubei and I am new here. I was wondering if you could show me around the town.  
  
Natsami: Sure since you remind me of someone.  
  
Jubei: So, what do you do in your free time?  
  
Natsami: I do a lot of training with my sword.  
  
Jubei: Hey, I do the same.  
  
Natsami: You remind me of someone that I remember. She even looked and had a soft sweet voice like yours. Your name is also the same.  
  
Jubei: What are you referring to.  
  
Natsami: Well, the person I knew has been dead for over 300 years.  
  
Jubei: How could you know that?  
  
Natsami: My health has always been perfect and ever since my long lost love from 300 years ago supposedly died I will not age until the day that I am finally reunited with her.  
  
Jubei: Who was she?  
  
Natsami: Her name was Jiyu Jubei; the secret daughter of Yagyu Jubei. You must be, somehow, related to her. Are you? (End of Part 2 --------- Part 3 coming soon!) 


End file.
